Bad Luck Mister Gibbs
by Luinecu
Summary: What went wrong in poor Joshamee Gibbs' life to drive him from being a respectable man in the navy, to become a pirate? This is his story. [Chapter 5 up]
1. You’re Not Listening!

Author's Notes: This is my version of how Gibbs went from being in the Navy (as seen at the start of the film) to become to be a pirate, and came to be a friend of Jack Sparrow. This will be quite a long story once it's finished, but I have all the storyline written out in my notebook, so it should be finished pretty quickly. I am aiming to do a chapter a day, but that depends how evil my teachers are feeling. Read, Review, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1- You're Not Listening!  
  
Jack Sparrow stood at the wheel of his one true love, the Black Pearl. It had been five long years since Jack had, for the second time, commandeered the Pearl, and last seen Will and Elisabeth. He glanced down at the battered compass that sat in his hand, and swiftly turned the wheel to the right. As far as the eye could see, there was crystal water, and not an inch of land in sight. But in only a day, he would be sailing into the docks of Port Royal, and getting off to meet his old friends and their three year old son.  
  
In five years not much had changed about the pirate. A few new beads and trinkets were threaded into his dreadlocks, but his tanned face had not aged, and he kept the same old personality. The Pearl however had received a makeover. She now fashioned a new set of gleaming (holeless) black sails, and had a trustworthy (as far as pirates go) crew to tend to her every need. Many of Jack's original crew had long since moved on, only Gibbs and Cotton had stayed onboard the Pearl.  
  
Gibbs approached the captain with a grim look on his face. "I said it once Cap'in and I'll say it again, this is."  
  
"Bad luck, I know Gibbs," interrupted Jack with a sigh. "First you had a problem with Anamaria onboard, then we couldn' get a cat, then there was all the trouble you had with the cabin boy loosin' the bucket o'erboard. It was a good bucket Gibbs, but really, this stuff can't all be unlucky. You be an obsessed man!"  
  
Gibbs shook his head, "Aye, it is. But that not bein' the point, what I was tryin' to say was."  
  
Jack continued, regardless of Gibbs attempting to explain, "That's not mentionin' that dilemma when ya poured all that fancy wine over the deck to bring good luck! Gibbs, that was there jus' incase the rum ran out! An' if I remember righ'ly, it did, an' we didn't have naught to drink but water for two weeks! It's ridicules. You even keep the feather of a wren, killed on new years day to stop you from catchin' fire!"  
  
"It was dieing in shipwreck Cap'in, but what I'm tryin' to tell you is."  
  
Jack shakes his head "Go on, just tell me anyway.." He cut in, "What's Bad Luck now?"  
  
"Nothing Cap'in, that's what I'm tryin' to say! Well not for you at least.."  
  
What do ya mean by that?"  
  
"Well, to go to Port Royal would be entirely bad luck on my behalf indeed. I would be hung for sure, to go would be suicide. I'm a wanted man in those parts."  
  
Jack looked at him with a raised brow, "You're a bloody pirate Gibbs, your head is wanted in every half decent town in the Caribbean, and your neck stretched in every other."  
  
Gibbs sighed, "It's a bit more of a personal matter. I am sure Norrington would want to kill me himself."  
  
"You know Norrington?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Tell us the story then." 


	2. A Good Night’s Sleep

Author's Notes: Sorry this is such an uneventful chapter, but it had to be written.. Why? Because I say so, and it's my fanfic, so there *nod*  
  
Chapter 2- A Good Night's Sleep.  
  
A younger Mister Gibbs sat on the edge of his rented bed in a tavern called The Grey Star. The Grey Star sat in the busy streets of London. It was a beautiful place, which took a delight in selling good quality, yet over- priced drinks. Out of his own pocket, he would never be able to afford even one nights stay, but the Navy would be paying for this night's rent. Gibbs packed his only spare clothes in the small drawstring canvas bag that sat open beside him. He sighed, and his stomach grumbled, lunch seemed so far away now; surely it would be time to eat soon? Into the bag he placed carefully an assortment of luck bringing charms, just incase. A long sea voyage was nowhere to go without a little extra luck, and as Gibbs found himself to be prone to the bad, he needed all the help he could get. He finished, folding his navy coat, and placing it on the ruffled bed cover. "There, all sorted," He spoke out loud to himself with a nod.  
  
A knock tapped nervously on the wooden door. "'Ello?" He called to the visitor, "Com' in."  
  
A girl in a pretty long blue skirt, puffy blouse, and a lacy bonnet pushed open the door, "Sorry to bother you Mister Gibbs," She spoke quietly with her unmistakably English accent, "Your dinner is served, you are required to appear downstairs for your meal."  
  
He nodded, "Thank'ya dear." He would have preferred to eat in his room, but no matter. He slowly got up, and crossed the room to the door, and stepping into the narrow corridor. He followed her bobbing brunette curls down the stairs and into the hall, where a long table with wooden benches stood. He sat down in a space away from the other guests, and tucked the napkin into his shirt.  
  
Another girl, this one older, and dressed in a simple brown dress and an apron came in with a wooden tray of food. A simple meal hastily arranged on a pewter plate was placed in front of him, along with a filled wooden cup, a knife and a fork. He glanced down hungrily at the piece of steak, a pile of peas, boiled carrot, and hunk of bread. He ate quickly because he was hungry, but also because he wished to be out of the prying eyes of the other guests, and back in his room.  
  
He read for a while, before kneeling at the side of his bed to pray, for he was a religious man. He then got into bed snuggling under the covers for a good nights sleep.  
  
That night he had a dream.  
  
White foaming waves crashed against the walls of his room, making the white- wash drip onto the floor, and the plaster fall away. More waves made the walls crumble. The bedside table drifted away from the floor, which was slowly drifting to the bottom of the sea. His bed was surrounded by water, the water crashing against the wooden posts. Thunder and lightning crashed and flashed, and rain fell heavy, soaking the bed-sheets. A giant wave curled over head, crashing down over his head and plunging him into the murky water. He could feel himself falling, his thoughts drifting away, dieing.  
  
He awoke with a start. Sweat salty on his lips. A loud thump on the door made him jump "Wake up call!" a cheery voice called out, muffled by the wood in between.  
  
He wiped his brow, "Aye, I'm awake," He called, his voice sounding strange to him. Gibbs stumbled out of bed, and walked over to the bowl and jug that sat on the dresser on the far wall. He gathered up the cool liquid in his hands, and splashed his face. "Jus' a dream," He reminded himself. 'But only bad luck can come of a dream like that' the back of his head told him. 


	3. A Little Lass and a Peeved Jim

Author's Notes: Started this chapter in school, I gave up my lunchtime for you people! Next chapter will be up tomorrow, or later today if I get this homework done *grumble* Thanks for the reviews IrishGirl17, I couldn't stop smiling all morning because of that! Also to anybody else who didn't REVIEW but still read the story (  
  
Chapter 3- A little lass and a peeved Jim  
  
Gibbs arrived a little later that morning on the windswept docks. He shuffled his feet, and rubbed his hands together to keep warm. Most of the heavy crates of food had already been loaded onto the beautifully crafted ship, and a few young men were staggering with the last of it. The wind was picking up, and he raised a hand to his hat to ensure it didn't blow away.  
  
He looked over the busy dock, and spotted faces out of the mingle of people. Lieutenant James Norrington was stood, his chest puffed out in pride, talking to a well-dressed man in a wig. He looked at the man, and wondered stupidly if the wig would be able to stay fastened to his head the whole journey. Gibbs thought about this for a second, then exclaimed in his head, 'I don't think I'd look too good in a wig myself'.  
  
He was brought to his senses when a stuck up voice yelled out "Line up!" He glanced around for a few seconds, before realising he was the one being addressed, and he jogged to get into line with the others.  
  
There were about twenty of them, maybe more, and they stood to attention, in their red or blue jackets, and shined shoes. Norrington walked up the line, followed by the well-dressed man. They stopped three feet from Gibbs, inspecting one of the crew who looked in quite a sorry state. Gibbs' attention was taken by a small quivering figure, which clung to the jacket of the man. She was looking very nervous, and she seemed to be trying to hide in the folds of red velvet on her fathers back. She turned, and noticed him staring at her. She squeaked, and dashed around her father, in her haste, slapping into the back of the Lieutenant. Gibbs winced, and waited for Norrington's reaction.  
  
Norrington turned to the child, his cold eyes narrowed in a glare. His gaze then turned on her father. "Governor Swann, keep your daughter under control. We won't want her throwing herself about the ship do we."  
  
The Governor looked at him with distaste, "I believe it was a simple accident Lieutenant, with all due respect. My daughter is not out of control, and would be happy to apologise." He turned to the child, nudging her forward with a slight tap, "Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth looked up at her father with wide watery eyes, biting her bottom lip. Her father returned with a slight nod. She looked up at Norrington, "I am awfully sorry Lieutenant Norrington, Sir, I will be more careful next time," She said with a quiver to her voice, topping the whole thing off with a curtsey.  
  
Norrington nodded "Very well," without another word, he turned, and marched across the deck, and onto the ship.  
  
Swann looked at his daughter, and allowed a smile, before following Norrington onboard. Young Elizabeth tottered after, her dress billowing behind her.  
  
Gibbs scowled as he saw her disappear over the edge of the boat. 'We'll pay for that one' he thought, 'bad luck to have a lass onboard, even one as small as herself'  
  
The crew filed onto the ship, taking with them the rest of the supplies. Gibbs hoisted onto his shoulder a heavy coil of thick rope, and followed the others.  
  
Once on deck they were put to work by a yelling Norrington, dropping the sails, and raising the anchor. The whole ship was as busy as a beehive, men everywhere, yelling at each other, and running about the deck.  
  
He felt right at home here. This was his life. Life on the sea, he could think of nothing better. But he didn't really fancy living alongside Norrington for a couple of months. Gibbs never really held a pleasant opinion of the Commodore. 


	4. Short drop, Sudden stop

Authors Notes: Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Please forgive me! Here, have a cookie, just to make up for it :) This chapter is longer then usual because much of it is stuff that's already in POTC. It doesn't really end on a cliffhanger because you all pretty much know what happens next... but anywho. The next chapter will be better honest!  
  
Chapter 4- Short drop, sudden stop  
  
Over the weeks at sea, young Elizabeth Swann was growing ever more confident with the crew. She was no longer suffering from sea sickness, and after she had been let out of her cabin, she made her presence known on deck. She was a nuisance if anything, as she took a delight in making as much fuss as possible, and getting in the way of the crew as they worked. Her father despaired, and was at the point of ripping out his hair (or ripping off his wig as it were) He blamed he behavior on how she had not had a mother figure, and was planning a few 'lady lessons' for her when they got to Port Royal. No daughter of his was going to end up a ruffian!  
  
Gibbs watched the sea, it was near impossible to predict the weather now they had entered warmer waters. Tropical storms often battled the ship, and the crew was kept on their toes. The weather was mostly pleasant though, and Gibbs had enjoyed the clear blue sky, crystal sea, and the sun on his face. Though this came with a price. His face was now a blend of hair and red flesh, baked raw by the pounding sun. He touched it and winced, hopefully it would clear up in a week or so. The cook had given him a cold, foul smelling herb mix to spread on. Gibbs had yet to try it, and had left it out on the deck, not planning to touch the stuff.  
  
This morning though, the sun didn't reach them through the mist that hung over the rolling waves. Gibbs shook his head gravely, and blamed the entire thing on the ship's cat. "Bad luck those mouse-catchers are. Mark me words, no good will come of 'avin' it onboard," he had warned Norrington two weeks ago on their last stop, when Elizabeth had picked up the tabby. He had only been glared at in reply, and told to get back to his duties. People never took his word, always had to find out for themselves. 'Fools,' thought Gibbs.  
  
By lunch, it was beginning to become hard to navigate as the mist rapidly turned to a thick looming fog. All eyes were on lookout for rocks. It was dangerous weather to be sailing in, but they had no choice but to carry on, they were too far out to sea to easily get to any docks.  
  
Elizabeth was told harshly by one of the crew to keep out of the way, after she caused one of the sails to fall. It was a near miss for Norrington, who had been standing underneath at the time. How she managed to do this, nobody knew. The girl was more trouble then she was worth, according to Gibbs. She now stood at the bow of the ship, looking out to sea, singing.  
  
".We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"  
  
Gibbs happened to be walking by, he recognized the tune, and at once sort to stop Elizabeth from cursing them all. 'Ruddy pirate songs, whatever happened to the nursery rhymes they used to teach little girls?' He thought, coming up behind her.  
  
".Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up"  
  
He stopped close, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned and gasped in surprise, stepping back so she touched the rail. Elizabeth didn't like him all too much. She was scared of him, and she sought to avoid Gibbs as much as possible. Her horrible loathe of Gibbs may be due to the fact she caught him attempting to throw the cat overboard, or the numerous times he had muttered she was unlucky, when he thought she couldn't hear.  
  
He kept a tight hold on her and pulled her closer, "Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?" he said looking out at the engulfing fog. The worst of luck to speak of pirates at anytime, especially in such vulnerable positions. 'Singing about pirates in the middle of thick fog, in Caribbean waters? The girl must have something loose in her head!' Gibbs thought.  
  
Norrington marched up behind, quick to defend the child. "Mr. Gibbs , that will do!"  
  
Gibbs turned to Norrington, and explained his worry in defense "She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words." Surely, Norrington being a sea man would understand.  
  
The reply he received was cold, and unpleasant "Consider them marked. On your way."  
  
Gibbs grumbled "Aye, Lieutenant," and walked a little away, muttering to himself, "It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too. even a miniature one." He stopped a little way off, still in ear-shot, as he was curious of what Norrington's next move would be. James Norrington was certainly a strange man in Mister Gibbs' books.  
  
"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," spoke out Elizabeth bravely to Norrington.  
  
"Think again, Miss Swann." He stepped towards the rail, looking out at the fog, as if expecting a pirate to appear out of the fog." "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves - a short drop and a sudden stop." He smiled silkily at Elizabeth, who looked quite confused.  
  
Elizabeth turned to Gibbs looking for an explanation, who mimed a hanging, much to her disgust.  
  
Governor Swann stepped in swiftly, "Lieutenant Norrington , I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter," he said, brushing Norrington to one side, and taking control.  
  
Norrington looked down, and for once, let someone else come out on top he mumbled "My apologies, Governor Swann," before quickly moving away.  
  
Gibbs had now hurried off, to carry on with his duties. But was soon interrupted by a shrill cry from Elizabeth. 


	5. Drunk? Again?

Author's Note: I have overcome my writer's block! *crickets chirp* Ok. nobody cares, never mind. I have rethought the storyline of this fic, and it's going to be much better then what I previously had planned. So... read on, I'll get the next bit done ASAP, hopefully lunchtime today, but I can't make any promises.  
  
Chapter 5- Drunk? Again?  
  
"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" Elizabeth called out, stepping back from the edge of the ship and pointing wildly.  
  
There was a rush as the sailors dashed to see what she was looking at. A young boy, perhaps about ten years of age, lay unconscious on a scrap of floating deck. Nobody concerned themselves on where the boy might of come from, and waited for Norrington's order, "Man overboard!" He cried, to bring attention to the rest of the crew before he through out orders, "Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard." Gibbs pulled himself up onto the rail, grasping the rigging for support.  
  
The boy was quickly brought onboard, his limp fragile frame roughly dragged from the rough raft, and laid down on the deck, others crowding around him. Gibbs did not busy himself rushing around like a headless chicken as did the others. He remained where he was, peering through the fog. 'If there was this lad, there were bound to be more' his logic told him. But he did not expect what came out from the depths of the pearly mist.  
  
A ship, snapped in half like a twig. Her body and sails ablaze, cargo floating about her in the water's current. The flames licked at her charred sides, and Gibbs could feel the heat warm his face as their ship neared.  
  
"Mary, Mother of God." He muttered.  
  
The sailor's attention left the boy, and once gain they gathered at the edge like a flock of sheep, lurching up the rigging to get a better look.  
  
"What happened here?" Swann nervously asked Norrington at Gibb's right.  
  
Norrington paused, no doubt thinking hard for some alternative answer, "It's most likely the powder magazine," He concluded, "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."  
  
"A lot of good it did them," Gibbs muttered, more to himself then anyone. Norrington turned, looking for an explanation. "Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it." Gibbs turned to the Lieutenant and said with relish, "Pirates."  
  
Swann interrupted in a nervous manor, "There's no proof of that." "It was probably an accident," He offered.  
  
Norrington shook his head, which alarmed Swann, "You mean?"  
  
"Yes Governor, it is a possibility, now if you'll excuse me," Norrington pushed past him, and marched off, pounding out more orders to the men.  
  
"Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats."  
  
Gibbs jogged down towards the stern, approaching the oak door with caution, "Captain!" He called, knocking on the door with a clenched fist. No answer. Gibbs sighed, and gingerly clasped the brass knob, turning, and opening the door just enough to see inside. "Captain! There's been a wreck, British ship sir!" Still no answer. He opened the door wider still, and entered the dark cabin. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Slumped over the desk, a crystal glass of strong drink in his hand, was the captain. Gibbs crossed over to him, and prodded the man on the arm, "Captain?" No movement. 'Bloody hell,' thought Gibbs, 'He's dead!' The captain rolled over, and slurred, "Who the 'ell are you?"  
  
"Ahh... Captain Norrington! Lieutenant Norr. your nephew asked me to wake you. There's been an attack, on a British ship. They're out lookin' for survivors now."  
  
"wha'?" The Captain had pushed himself onto his elbows, and was tottering dangerously. Gibbs coughed uneasily.  
  
"I'll just tell him your busy, eh sir?" 


End file.
